Scattering Torchlight
by DarthMaine
Summary: Roman is a master thief. After losing his mother and sister, he turned to this life of crime. But after a robbery goes wrong, Ozpin is able to talk with him, and gets him into Beacon. How will Roman change his ways and what may happen next?


By Candle Light

Roman stayed silent, not daring to move or even breathe as he watched as the old man prepared to close up shop. He'd been hiding up in the vent for about 2 hours now and couldn't wait to get out of there.

After another long five minutes, the shopkeeper turned off the lights and left, locking the door as he left.

'Finally.'

Once he was sure he was gone, Roman dropped down and onto one of the shelves in the back. He quickly jumped from aisle to aisle till he reached the alarm system. Pulling out a small knife, he cut the box open before cutting a few wires.

With that done, he jumped off and started to walk over to the front, brushing off his white jacket and the red cloak over his right shoulder. He walked past the display cases, putting his cane over his shoulder as he looked at the dust crystals.

"Let's see, I'm a little low on burn and frost crystals, but I could also take some lightning too."

Before anything else, the windows were bashed out and a bunch of men in red uniforms walked in, brandishing simple pistols and red bladed swords.

Roman sighed as he turned towards them.

"Do you know how hard it is to steal from a dust shop when other people barge in on you as you work?" he asked them, pointing his cane at them.

A man with brown and red hair, a set of bull horns faintly visible in his hair, wearing a black jacket and pants, a white and red mask over his eyes then walked in, a shotgun in his hand.

"You're in our way, and anyone in our way is to be eliminated," the man stated.

"Hey, I was here first. Have you ever heard of honor among thieves?"

The man gave a quick hand motion and the others advanced. Roman simply fought back, parring the first few with his cane before firing at them. One got behind him and was about to slice him up but before he could, Roman vanished only leaving the man covered in few red rose petals. Before the man could do anything, the petals caught on fire, causing the man to scream in pain as the fire spread across him before getting hit over the head by Roman.

Roman turned to the man, grinning as his men groaned in pain.

"So, how about you leave before I repeat what I just did to your men on you?"

The man was about to grab his weapon with his other hand when a voice came in.

"-Leave Adam, we have a Huntress closing in-."

Adam nodded as he ran off. Roman, hearing everything, cursed under his breath, quickly broke a glass panel and grabbed as many crystals as he could before running off. He watched as Adam jumped onto the roof of a nearby building. Flipping his cane, Roman shoot out his hook and repelled up after him.

On the roof, a bullhead was coming down to pick up Adam, a lady hidden in the shadows of it stood unhappy. She then noticed Roman on the other edge.

"Seems you brought company," she told Adam.

"Just obliterate him, he's already caused enough problems," he replied.

The lady raised her arms, glowing a bright yellow before sending a bunch of dust projectiles at Roman. Before he could do anything to defend himself, the tiles around him started to glow purple and were brought up, protecting him.

As the dust cleared, the bullhead flew off, but Roman payed more attention to the blonde woman that was now in front of him, giving him a small glare, causing him to bring his arms up in defense, and causing the dust crystals he stole to fall out.

"….This is not, entirely my fault."

Roman quickly found himself handcuffed and taken to Vale's Police Department being led by the blonde, who he learned her name was Glynda, to a interrogation room. Two officers stood at the door.

"We have to search him for any other weapons."

The two quickly started to pat him down, taking a few hidden knifes out of his boots, he didn't care, they were a dime a dozen. However, when they moved around to his back, he stiffened up.

"What do you think this is?" one asked, pulling out a red and black device of sorts.

"Can't tell, better take it."

As the officer was about to put it to the side, Roman head-butted him, taking the device from him. The other officer quickly raised his gun, aiming at him.

"This, doesn't leave me. You have nothing to worry about with it," he told him.

The officer didn't look convinced but Glynda motioned for him to lower his gun. Once he did that, the two enter the room. Sitting across a table was a man with grey hair wearing a green outfit and glasses, a mug in his hand.

"Please, take a seat," the man said, motioning to the other chair. Roman looked at him confusingly but took the seat.

"Roman Torchwick, or do you prefer Roman Rose?" Roman stiffened up again. "Above average speed, high intellect, and master strategist, a perfect candidate for a Huntsman. However you turned to a life of crime after, what happened to her."

Roman glared at him. "H-how, how do you know about that?!"

"Your uncle is a old friend of mine, and he's the one that trained you, am I right?"

Roman still glared at him. "Just tell me what you want already."

The man raised a eyebrow. "I am professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon academy, and I would like to enroll you his year. I want to help you change your life around, and become a Huntsman."

Roman looked down at the floor, frowning.

 _'_ _I want to be a Huntress big bro, just like mom.'_

Tears started to form in his eyes, but he kept them from seeing them.

"I-I, would, like to take your offer professor."

Ozpin gave him a kind smile.

"Glad to hear, you start at the end of the week."

 **So here's my new story. In this, Roman is actually good, and related to Ruby. But why does he have Crescent Rose and her cloak?**

 **Anyways, there's going to be a few changes, some villains will be heroes and some heroes will be villains, you'll just have to wait and see who.**

 **Later**


End file.
